Iracunda Corazón
499,000,000 |leitmotif = }} Introduction Iracunda Corazon is a canine Mink from the Nyan Kingdom that holds the rank of Shichibukai and the captain of the Wonderland Pirates and a former member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad. Due to her actions she can be considered the deuteragonis in the Nyan arc and one of the protagonist the New Shichibukai Saga. Appearance Iracunda is a golden retriever with blue eyes that wears a royal purple boxing outfit and when she fights she wears matching boxing gloves that have a pink heart in the center of them. She on occasion also wears a Purple cavalier hat with a Pink plume and a blue cape that she had from her time as a musketeer. Personality Iracunda is loyal and caring to her crew and those she is close too and also likes to use her cute charm (or in the case of other minks playfully flirt). Abilities and Powers Electro Cute Charm: A ability all in the Nyan Kingdom have that causes those she uses it on to melt like puddy in her hands Earth Breaker: Iracunda punches the ground in front of her causing a shockwave sending a wave of whatever the ground is at her opponent Tail of Pain: When Iracunda infuses her tail with Busōshoku Haki it delivers a attack with enough force that it knocks the person back Sky High Uppercut: Like with Tail of Pain Iracunda infuses Busōshoku Haki into a single glove and delivers a hard uppercut that literally send some one sky high Unnamed attack: Iracunda punches the air in front of her causing pink images of her boxing gloves to go flying toward a target Swordsmanship N/A Marksmanship N/A Hand to Hand Combat Iracunda is a skilled unarmed fighter preferring it to fighting with a weapon as such she has trained vigorously to the point that even those armed with a weapon would have difficulty. Physical Strength Iracunda is extremely strong due to her dedication to training her body that she can literally punch someone through layers of a wall Agility Iracunda prides her self on her agility which allows her to get in some quick attacks and get out of their attack range after attacking Endurance Being one of the Shichibukai and with her fighting style Iracunda is able to endure a lot of pain without stopping Weapons N/A Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew She has a good relationship with her crew to the point she risk her life for them although the relationship with one is unknown. Allies/ Friends Milky: Iracunda is close to Milky having been friends since childhood they often come to each others aid when the need it Enemies Blackbeard Pirates Beasts Pirates - Due to the events that happened to her fellow Minks back on Mokomo Dukedom she has a severe hatred for them. Other History Iracunda is a native of the Mink Tribe and a former member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad. When her family moved with others to form the Nyan Kingdom she and others found a home in one of the mountain villages. As a child she was kidnaped in the middle of the night and put into a auction house and was later sold to a World Noble that treated her like a mangy mutt. As time went on she decided she had enough and eventually fought back and escaped knocking the World Noble that bought her out in the process. After she escaped to freedom she started training in secret vowing to rescue others form the same fate and eventually after finding a crew she started to lead strikes against auction houses and target ships with captives. Shortly after she made a name for herself by recuing captives even going far as to sink various marine ships that tried to stop her the Nyan Kingdom became affiliated with the World Government and later she was given a invitation to become a Shichibukai which she accepted. Character Design She is based off my love for animals as well as a OC of mine on another wiki Major Battles Wonderland Pirates vs Marine convoy - won Wonderland Pirates vs various marine bases - won Marines and Shichibukai vs ??? Marines, Wonderland Pirates and Mew Mew Pirates vs Blackbeard Pirates Quotes Trivia It is a running gag between her and Kizaru Cutter with her usually punching him after he appears behind her. The image of her is my OC that I had someone do for me for another wiki Iracunda is the only time my oc appears under a different name Category:Mink Tribe Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Wonderland Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:New World Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Asa12